


All we’ve got is Time

by Cosmica



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40s! Bucky Barnes, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Flashbacks, I can write both, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader is an Old Woman, Romance, maybe sad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmica/pseuds/Cosmica
Summary: Bucky visits his doll 75 years after promising he would come back alive





	All we’ve got is Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Steve and Peggy but also wanted to write Bucky angst
> 
> This is most likely gonna have a sad ending but I’ll one day write happy Bucky ;;

Bucky was a big ball of nervous energy as he walked next to his long time friend Steve Rogers. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and his metal arm felt especially heavy today, eyes darting around the corridor they were walking down. Today, He was going to see his doll, his sweetheart, his girl. The girl he hasn’t seen In 75 years.

Steve filled him on the things about her he’d missed in the 75 years; she was in her mid 80s, she still had that mischievous gleam in her eye whenever she made Steve flustered but most important of all. She remembered him, her Sarge, her James Buchanan Barnes, her Bucky. Bucky’s thoughts were interrupted when Steve gently set a hand on his shoulder.

“This is her, Buck” Steve gently spoke, eyes darting around his best friends face for a sign of regret, Bucky anxiously turns towards the door, noting her surname printed in metal letters across the wooden door. Bucky nodded at Steve, letting him know he could do this on his own before gently opening the door to her room. Soft lilac walls with black and white pictures covered the space, sheer lace curtains flowing in the slight breeze from the crack in the window. Bucky looked towards the cream dresses, golden handles looked slightly worn and the paint chipping from the drawers but it reminded Bucky of home. His gaze moved to the mirror, he saw himself in his dark green sweater and cap pulled over his pulled back hair, Bucky quickly took it off and held it to his chest, running an anxious hand through the brown locks.

“Bucky?” A soft voice called, sounding aged but still was music to his ears. Straightening up he looked at the source of the voice and his breath was taken away. Her silver hair was rolled into place, her face wrinkled but not hiding how beautiful he finds her, her baby pink cardigan being buttoned closed by shaking hands. His eyes gazed into her own, falling in love with them all over again even after decades of not remembering a single thing about himself even. Her name left his lips in disbelief, tears forming in his eyes as he held onto the wall to stay upright.

“You never could stay standing when you were around me could you James?” Her teasing tone broke his spell as he quickly regained his balance and sent her a bashful smile.

“Not when I was falling for you everyday, doll” He countered, eyes lighting up when she laughed, her sweet laugh lighting up the whole room. Quickly he moved to sit in the chair beside her bed, noting the picture she kept on her side table, the last picture they took together before he was sent off to fight for his country. She turned to him and he could see her eyes moving to inspect the man she hadn’t seen in half a century, just as her eyes moved to look at his uncovered metal arm, he spoke.

“You didn’t need to get all dressed up for me, sweetheart” the warmth in his voice surprising even himself, shooting a uneasy smile her way. Her wrinkled hands smoothed down her blouse, noting the lack of ring on her left hand.

“I always did buck, even now” she cooed back, making sure her breathing tube wasn’t getting caught on her clothes as she smiled at him. Bucky took one of her hands in his flesh one, gently caressing the tender skin of her hand with his thumb. He tried to ignore the beep of the heart monitor machine that sat next to her bed, looming over him, a grim reminder that not everything lasts forever.

“Oh don’t mind that old thing” she waved her free hand, gesturing to the heart monitor. Bucky forced a smile for her, guilt sitting heavy in his gut.

“What old thing?” He shot back, and she let out a raspy laugh, hand resting on her chest before the laughing turned into coughs. Bucky leapt up and set a hand on her back, gently rubbing circles with his palm, his flesh hand never leaving her own.

As the coughing subsided she lent back into the pillows on her bed, breathing shallow. Bucky pulled the chair closer to the bed, his metal hand resting in his lap and flesh hand now entwined with her own. Bucky thought back to the time when they met.

_She worked at the old corner store in Brooklyn. After Steve’s mother died, Bucky moved in with Steve to keep him company and make sure he knew he wasn’t alone. No matter how much Steve persisted._

_Bucky often sent Steve to go buy the groceries, he often come back talking about a pretty woman who always helped him make sure the brown paper bags never broke while he carried them._

_One day when Steve was sick, Bucky was forced to go in place of him. He strolled Into the small store and walked up to the counter, tapping his knuckles against the worn wood._

_“Hello? ‘s anyone here?” He called out, startled by a crash in the back before a woman ran out, her hair covered in flour just as white as her apron. Looking up at him she quickly apologised before trying to brush the flour from her hair. Bucky chuckled as she frantically tried to fix her appearance. So this was the woman Steve talked so much about. Soon after she dusted her hands on her apron and rested her palms on the counter, a soft smile on her lips._

_“What can I help you with today, Bucky?” She cooed, Bucky taken back that she knew his name already, shaking it off and showed a boyish smile before taking the list from his pocket, sliding it over to her. She took the list and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, glancing up at him._

_“No Stevie today?” Bucky shook his head, running a hand through his hair._

_“Not today, he’s sick”_

_“Oh dear, send him my get better soon”_

_“ ‘course” Bucky watched as she went looking for the items he needed, hands in his pockets he occupied himself by inspecting the items on the counter, simple little children’s toys made out of plastic._

_“Stevie told me” Bucky jumped slightly, looking up at her._

_“Huh?”_

_“Your Name, Stevie tells me about you all the time”_ _she explained, looking back st him over her shoulder. Bucky nodding in understanding._

_“Good things I hope?” He teased, her face lit up as she put the items on the counter_

_“Of course” she retorted with a cheeky smile, then started packing the brown paper bag. Soon after he paid for the items, said his goodbyes to the, pretty indeed, woman at the corner store. Bucky got home and was unpacking the groceries when he noticed a few more items than he had asked for, and a note. Picking the note up, it read._

_“These are for Stevie, my Ma always said that a good soup is good for the soul, or something like that. A simple recipe is on the back of this note. Hope I’ll be seeing you, Bucky” her name signed neatly at the bottom. Bucky chuckled and set the extra’s aside, he would have to thank her next time._

Bucky smiled at the memory, luckily she said yes to dancing when he offered as thanks or he wouldn’t be here today with her. Bucky watched his girl talk vividly about what she’d achieved in her life after his accident way back, she attended school and got a nursing degree, she became a midwife and helped deliver baby’s to expecting mothers. Bucky had one searing question on his mind.

“Why didn’t you get married, doll? Y’know..after I was..” he cut off, with that she went silent, eyes looking to stare at the window. Bucky patiently waited for her answer. She let out a raspy sigh, her hand coming up to gently stroke his prickly cheek.

“I almost did soon after your supposed Death”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 Coming soon! Thank you for reading Lovely!!


End file.
